goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Up a Tree
Bob makes a deal with Mrs. Dabney that if he chops down their tree that blocks her sunlight, she will keep her barking dog in her house. The tree, which houses PJ and Teddy’s childhood treehouse, has sentimental value, so they stage a sit-in protest to prevent it from getting chopped down. Episode Summary Teddy is on the video diary, and Amy asks Teddy to put that down and eat breakfast. Teddy talks to Charlie about the dog, and Amy tells Teddy to eat. Teddy gets annoyed at this. PJ is looking in his cereal box for a prize, but can't find it. Teddy says he had a prize yesterday, but he puts it back in to have something to look forward to. Amy yells up to get Bob. Gabe is hitting the toaster to get the toast out, but it takes so long. Amy tells Charlie that she will give her the juice soon, and she throws her sippy cup at her. Bob goes in the kitchen and Amy says he only shaved half his face, which is like her brushing only half her hair. Bob asks if she already did that. Amy runs to fight Bob but the kids stop her. Teddy says the barking stopped. Gabe's toast gets ready and the barking starts again. The whole family groans. PJ asks why Mrs. Dabney had to get a dog, and why not a fish. Teddy points out that fish don't make any sound. PJ wishes Teddy was a fish. Bob knows the dog is a pest, and his job as an exterminator is to take care of pests. Gabe points out that he knows Bob saying "take care" means "kill". Amy suggests inviting Mrs. Dabney to their home. Everyone thinks she is joking, but then asks if she is serious. Gabe doesn't like the idea. Amy tells him that Mrs. Dabney was nicer before. Gabe asks when that was, and Amy asks how old he is. Mrs. Dabney is with the Duncans eating pie. She asks why she was invited. Amy kindly says it's being neighborly. She asks if it has anything to do with Gabe. Gabe says he did not, and he would love to take care of her. Bob tells him to get out. Amy asks Mrs. Dabney about the dog, who's a chihuahua named Hercules. Teddy laughs at his name but stops, saying she's being neighborly. Bob asks Mrs. Dabney to let Hercules in at night. Mrs. Dabney says fresh air is good for dogs, but Bob says sleep is good for humans. Mrs. Dabney had the same thought after all of their kids were born. Teddy mentions the kids begging Amy not to bake the pie. Ms. Dabney asks for something in return and Amy says they're not sending Gabe to military school. Mrs. Dabney asks for the oak tree in their backyard to be cut. One branch goes over her backyard, dropping acorns. Bob shakes on it, and Teddy points out that the treehouse is there. Mrs. Dabney is happy with the treehouse coming down, giving more light to her vegetable garden so she can live to be 100. PJ spits his water hearing this. Mrs. Dabney leaves, and Gabe didn't even get a hug. Bob is happy with getting sleep. Teddy feels sad that they have to lose their treehouse. Gabe asks if they had a treehouse. Amy says they always fought up there, but PJ doesn't remember. Gabe asks why he didn't know there was a treehouse. Bob says it's overgrown and built it the summer they went to Hawaii. Gabe asks when they stopped doing fun things. Teddy asks Gabe how old he is. Teddy is on her video diary, showing Charlie the treehouse. PJ gets stuck in a Chinese handcuff like usual. Teddy sees Baby Booboo, and remembers her, taking care of her like a real baby. PJ mentions that she left her on a treehouse for 10 years. Teddy sees "PJ + PB" on a wall, and asks who PB is. PJ says it meant peanut butter, nad it was simpler times. Teddy says it stinks, and PJ adds when they premix it with the jelly. Teddy wants to keep the treehouse for Charlie. Bob gets a chainsaw and is about to cut down the branch. Teddy and PJ refuse. Bob says it's not a democracy, and the person with the chainsaw always wins. They protest peacefully like Gandhi and Martin Luther King, and he had a dream. Bob had a dream, to get some sleep! Bob starts the saw and threatens them that they're going down, but stops. He goes to get the big guns - Mom! They yell that they're not scared of her. As Bob leaves, they get scared and protect themselves. Bob asks Amy to go out and stops the kids. Amy says he always asks her if he can't tell them. Bob says Amy is in charge unless she is away. Bob wants to punish them for defying him if they ever get down. PJ feels tired and cold. Teddy says they were only up there for 12 minutes. Teddy doesn't want to hear about PJ's idea for Diaper for Teens. Gabe goes in the treehouse and is interested. Teddy and PJ ask him to get snacks, like peanut butter. Bob looks at the treehouse. Gabe carries a large box and Bob stops him. Bob asks what he is doing, and Gabe is giving supplies for the sit-in. Bob offers ice cream instead, and Gabe drops the box. Gabe leaves to meet Bob in the car. Teddy and PJ are still doing the sit-in, really hungry. Both of them smell barbecue. Bob is barbecuing steaks and fanning the smell up to the treehouse. Bob is making one of the steaks medium-rare, like PJ likes it. Bob leaves to get chocolate souffle. PJ gets a fishing pole from the treehouse. PJ wants to get a T-bone, but Teddy wants a different meat. PJ drops the pole. Bob picks up the fishing pole, looking medium-well. PJ goes in and gets an acorn. Teddy says that's food for squirrels. PJ tries to bite it, and asks how squirrels can do this. Teddy says it's because they're squirrels. PJ leaves to quit, but Teddy does not approve. PJ calls Teddy bossy and she calls him a quitter. Teddy says she is mature. She picks up a foam bat and beats PJ with it. PJ grabs Baby Booboo and threatens to drop her into the barbecue. Teddy whacks PJ out of the window. PJ yells at her to pull him in. Teddy asks if he will rejoin the sit-in if he is pulled in. PJ does this because his other option is his face going into barbecue. Teddy also asks for PJ to carry her around anywhere. Teddy agrees that they are fighting in the treehouse, and they don't want to be this way when they are in the old folk's home. PJ asks why they have to be in the same old folk's home. In the dining room, Gabe sees a plastic hook in his steak. Bob instructs him to eat around it. Amy likes the idea that Teddy and PJ are finally working together. Bob asks if she's on their side or the rebels. Amy says it's not really a war. Bob points to the declaration of war that is printing. Bob requests Gabe to stand up and get his water-balloon launcher. Amy requests him to sit down. Gabe apologizes for being more scared of Amy than Bob. Bob stands up and leaves. Amy asks Gabe if he really is scared of her. Gabe says he is a little scared. Bob gives them the last chance to go down. Bob launches a water balloon at the treehouse. He threatens that the next one will go straight in the window. The whole family picks up water balloons and throws it at Bob. Mrs. Dabney asks what is going on in there. Bob says they are protesting. She requests Bob to go up and stop them. Mrs. Dabney thinks of getting another dog, likely female. Bob goes up and Gabe is about to throw one at him. Bob asks to hold their fire, and Gabe feels like it's a trap. Bob joins the resistance, and says the big pants are with the resistance. The tree starts creaking, and the treehouse and branch collapse. They see Charlie on the tree. Bob asks Mrs. Dabney to let the dog in now, but Mrs. Dabney was just negotiating. Mrs. Dabney is a cat person and an excellent negotiator. Mrs. Dabney begins to laugh heartily at the whole family, especially Gabe, as she leaves. Gabe picks up a water balloon. Bob stops him, and picks up the launcher instead. They launch a balloon onto Mrs. Dabney and she stops laughing. Teddy is on her video camera with the boys building a new treehouse. Teddy shows Baby Booboo with a lost head replaced with a tennis ball. Teddy says Baby Tennis Ball is not that fun. She suggests Charlie to make the treehouse no boys allowed, especially if the boy weighs as much as Dad. Good Luck, Charlie. End Credits Songs * Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Charlie does not speak yet. Memorable Quotes Bob: Get down here now or you're grounded! PJ: You can't ground someone who isn't on the ground. Teddy: Yeah PJ fight the power! Background Information * Production Information * International Premieres *July 31, 2010 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity *Bob's Big Daddy apron finally makes an appearance ("Study Date"). Allusions * Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars * Category:Episodes